


Heat

by nyghtmare



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Smut, Wrencus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Wrench is needy.





	

Wrench shoved Marcus up against the side of the car, pinning the other man with his own body. His mask was off, resting safely on the roof of the car. His lips were hungrily moving against Marcus’s. His hands were under the hipster’s shirt, running up Marcus’s stomach. He could feel Marcus’s muscles dancing under his touch.

Marcus’s arm was wrapped tight around the anarchist’s waist, his other rest on the back of Wrench’s neck, fingers teasing up into Wrench’s hair. He kissed back, his tongue slipped passed his lips, teasing over the other’s lower lip. This wasn’t exactly what Marcus had had in mind when he drove Wrench out to a deserted beach, but he wasn’t complaining.

Wrench’s lips parted, letting Marcus’s tongue slip into his mouth. His own leapt up to greet the Marcus’s in a heated battle. He let out a soft groan, the sound muffled against the other’s lips.

They’d been dating for a couple weeks now and it wasn’t like they weren’t accustomed to heated make out sessions. In fact, they had some pretty glorious sessions, but they’d always stopped before they went too far.

It wasn’t like Wrench didn’t want Marcus. In fact he was infuriatingly frustrated, but the truth was he was nervous. Sure, he’d had sex before, but with Marcus it was different. He hadn’t liked anyone like he liked Marcus.

Marcus reached out blindly, his hand fumbling for the door handle of the back door and he pulled it open. He moved them around the door, not once breaking the kiss until he pulled away to sit down on the back seat. He hooked a finger into Wrench’s belt loop and tugged, smirking up at the other man.

Wrench had just enough sense to grab his mask before he went down, straddling Marcus’s lap a little awkwardly in the backseat. He tossed his mask safely into the front seat, his lips instantly crashing back against Marcus’s.

The darker man pushed his tongue back into Wrench’s mouth. His hands were moving up the anarchist’s sides underneath his hoodie. Wrench’s skin was on fire and so was Marcus. He wanted the other badly, but he wasn’t going to rush Wrench into anything.

Wrench was on fire, every fibre of his being cried out. He’d never felt so desperate before, so much desire to be consumed by the heat, by Marcus. His fingers knotted in Marcus’s shirt, holding the man impossibly close. His lips moved hungrily against the other’s.

Marcus’s hands moved up the thighs of the man straddling his lap. His tongue was eagerly exploring Wrench’s mouth. He moved a hand up into Wrench’s hair as Wrench’s tongue responded to his. He’d never felt this connected to anyone before.

The anarchist hated his need to breathe properly. When he broke the kiss, his body cried out, but he didn’t pull away. His lips trailed down Marcus’s jawline to his neck and he paused just below the hipster’s ear, nipping at the sensitive skin.

The hipster groaned, tilting his head to give Wrench easier access in the cramped back seat. His hands moved around Wrench, pulling the other man against him as his hands slipped under Wrench’s clothes, nails grazing lightly over Wrench’s lower back.

Wrench shuddered and suddenly pushed Marcus back down on the seat. He leaned over him and nipped at the hipster’s kiss swollen lower lip before his lips moved back to Marcus’s neck. He left a trail of bites and kisses down along the sensitive flesh, making sure he left his mark.

The darker man groaned and ran his hands up Wrench’s front over the hoodie. He slipped his hands up over Wrench’s shoulders, pushing the heavy vest off and the other man let him remove it. He tossed it over the car’s centre console.

Wrench paused for a second, trying to catch his breath. His body screamed to be touched and he’d already been embarrassingly hard before they’d even moved into the car. “Marcus,” he said softly, his warm breath ghosting over Marcus’s neck causing the hipster to shudder. “Do you want me to stop?”

“If you want me to kill you,” Marcus responded with a smirk, earning a chuckle from Wrench. He turned his head and brushed his lips against Wrench’s before looking over his boyfriend’s face. Wrench’s eyes had darkened with lust, lips reddened and swollen from kissing. Marcus shuddered again. “I want you so fucking badly.”

That was all Wrench needed to hear, his lips crashed back against Marcus’s. He moved up onto his knees carefully and slipped a hand down between them. He cupped Marcus’s arousal through the fabric of his jeans and gave the other man a light squeeze.

Marcus’s hips rolled involuntarily into Wrench’s touch and he swore lightly against Wrench’s lips. He could feel the anarchist smirking against his lips so he got his revenge. He dropped his hand to palm Wrench through his pants.

Wrench’s breath hitched and he groaned lowly. His eyes fell shut, hips rolling forward. “Fuck,” he breathed lowly. He slid back to sit on Marcus’s thighs as he popped the button on the hipster’s pants and tugged the zip down. “Why do you wear pants tighter than hell?!”

The darker man was unable to stop the laugh that escaped his lips. “I love frustrating you.” He lifted his hips so Wrench could tug his pants down just enough to free his aching cock and his breath hitched as the fabric brushed over the sensitive flesh.

“You don’t even know the half of it,” Wrench replied, his voice deeper and huskier with his arousal. It made Marcus shudder. He curled his fingers around Marcus’s cock, pumping it slowly. He leaned in close, lips hovering over Marcus’s. “You don’t know how often I touch myself because of you.”

Marcus moaned, shuddering yet again. His hands moved up, working open Wrench’s pants before his fingers slipped inside. He freed Wrench’s cock from its tight confines and began stroking him, matching Wrench’s pace. “Fuck, you are so hot.”

Wrench flushed, burying his face in Marcus’s neck. His hand sped and he shuddered as Marcus’s hand sped up too. He groaned the hipster’s name lowly and kissed just behind Marcus’s ear before nipping at the lobe. “Do you know what I think about?”

The hipster’s hand continued moving on Wrench’s length, firmly pumping his lover’s cock. “Tell me,” he replied. His body was trembling as Wrench’s hand worked him. He turned his head and kissed down the anarchist’s neck.

“I think about how much I want you to fuck me,” Wrench growled lowly. Even with Marcus’s hand touching him, he was frustrated. He wanted more, needed more, but the space in the car left no room for them. Marcus’s legs were already hanging out the door.

Marcus’s breath hitched. He was getting close already, he could feel the heat pooling in his lower abdomen and he bit his lip, his hips writhing slightly against the car seat despite the seat belt digging into his rear. “Fuck… so close.”

Wrench shuddered and lifted his head, crushing his lips to Marcus’s once again. “Then cum for me,” he whispered against Marcus’s lips. He was getting close himself.

The darker man’s free hand slid into Wrench’s hair, pulling the other man back into a kiss. His body trembled as he teetered on the edge. He tried to fight it, focusing his attention on Wrench, his hand sloppily stroking the anarchist’s cock, but it was no use. His back arched up as he fell over the edge, breaking the kiss as he gasped his boyfriend’s name, releasing onto Wrench’s hoodie.

It was too much for Wrench, the sight of Marcus alone sent him over the edge and with a loud moan and a string of obscenities, he came, spilling his seed over both their shirts. Only when they were both spent did he release Marcus, dropping his head onto the other’s shoulder as he slowly came down from the high of release.

Marcus chuckled softly, wrapping his arms tight around Wrench. “Why did we put that off?”

“Better question, why are we still laying here?” Wrench said.

Marcus lifted his eyebrows. “Am I not comfortable enough for you? I’ll have you know a seat belt is digging into my ass all for your comfort!”

Wrench laughed and sat up so he could put himself back in his pants. He reached over and grabbed his mask before leaning back down over Marcus. His lips brushed over the other’s ear. “I’m still horny.” He grinned, stuffing the mask back on before jumping out of the car.

The hipster sprang up fast as he stuffed himself back into his pants. “Coming!”

“You will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic for everyone. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. I am still working on more. ~~so much for studying for anatomy! looool~~


End file.
